


Doubt

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Choking, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hyrule (Linked Universe)-centric, Hyrule is baby, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Minor Violence, Self-Esteem Issues, warriors and hyrule bonding, warriors is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyrule has a secret he doesn't want the others to know. Too bad he gets himself hurt in the process.
Relationships: Hyrule & Warriors (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	Doubt

Hyrule dropped roughly on the ground, bringing his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around them and glared at the fire, resting his head on his knees. 

Another stupid mistake was made that almost got the group in trouble. A mistake  _ he _ made that could easily have been avoided if he knew how to read. He was 16 and he couldn’t read. He knew every other Link could, knew he was  _ again, _ the odd one out. 

They were in Warriors Hyrule, the biggest one they had seen yet. It was full of people, bustling about everywhere. Huge villages that made his own look minuscule in comparison. And it was full of  _ rules _ and  _ signs. _ Signs he couldn’t read. 

There were soldiers stationed everywhere, camps full of them. Warriors said there was a huge war. It was mostly handled but monsters still showed up in hoards and swarmed helpless villages, so they still had their army on the ready. Hyrules first mistake had been wanting to explore.

His own Hyrule didn’t have an army, not enough people around to even create one. He couldn’t even remember seeing many people who knew how to use a sword, much less finding someone skilled enough to be a soldier. 

He had wandered from the group, intrigued by the amount of people in one single area. Plus he wanted to check out what a real army was like and this Hyrule seemed like the best place to do that. He steered clear of the soldiers. They were all taller, stronger than him, wearing heavy looking armor. Their armor was identical, the swords strapped to their backs all the same. 

He came across a sign but promptly ignored it. There was no use trying to read it, lacking the ability to read even his own Hylian. Passing through a fenced off area, he continued his exploration, giddy at all the new sights he could see. He heard a shout from an unfamiliar voice and knew he had messed up. 

Turning he was faced with a man wearing a different set of armor, it was unique from the other soldiers. He was a tall, burly man that had at least 100 pounds on Hyrule by sheer muscle mass alone. Hyrule instantly knew he was a higher rank than the normal soldiers, maybe a General. The older man grabbed at his collar, holding it tight. Panic rushed through Hyrule and he squirmed trying to get away. The man gripped onto his collar tighter, lifting him slightly off the ground. 

“What do ya think you’re doing trespassing in a restricted area?” Hyrule couldn’t even answer, the panic to  _ get away _ clouding every other thought. 

The hands holding him captive shook him roughly, his head spinning from the force. He was lifted even higher, his feet completely off the ground and he felt his airways cut off. 

“I said, what do ya think you’re doing in a restricted area? Don’t make me repeat myself boy.” The sneer on the man’s face made Hyrule cower, clawing even harder at the hands that kept him from sucking in any air.

Just before he thought he might pass out, he heard angry shouts. Turning slightly he saw the other Link’s glaring at the man holding him. Warriors was in front, his eyebrows pinched. He looked like he was grimacing.

All the links looked on edge, Legend and Twilight looking like they were ready to pounce at any moment. They all had twisted grimaces on their faces, like it physically pained them to see him like this. 

Before Warriors could speak, the man choking Hyrule spoke. “Captain what do ya want me to do with this boy? He wandered into a restricted area and refused to answer my questions. Do ya think he’s a spy?” 

“Augusten, release him. He’s part of my group no need to worry about him being a spy.” Warriors took another subtle step forward.

“But Captain, he was trespassing! You can’t just let everyone off the hook because you know em!” 

Warriors grimace quickly turned angry, his teeth bared. “I am your Captain and you will obey my commands. Don’t make me punish you over this General.” The edge in his voice made Hyrule cringe.

The General, Augusten, promptly dropped Hyrule like a sack of potatoes with a bored look on his face. He stalked off while Hyrule gasped for breath, rubbing his hands over his sore neck. Legend rushed over, dropping down next to Hyrule. He started rubbing Hyrules back, gently moving his hands away to see the damage. There was an angry red line across his neck, purple already starting to form at the edges. In a few hours it would be an ugly bruise. 

Sky was next to him, holding a red potion. Hyrule grimaced at the thought of wasting a potion on something so trivial as a bruised neck. 

“I’m ok Sky.” His voice cracked painfully with each word. Sky looked like he wanted to object but Time chose that moment to crouch next to him. He rested his hand on Sky’s shoulder, nudging him gently. 

“We should move out and find somewhere to rest for the night it’s getting late. Captain you know of a place we can rest soundly?” 

Warriors was leaning on his sword, body still tense from the altercation. 

“Of course I do old man. Everyone follow me, I’ll get us to the finest inn in Hyrule!” A few Link’s snickered, the heavy tension finally dissipating.

Legend pulled Hyrule up to his feet, wrapping an arm around the younger's shoulders. They all trailed behind Warriors, who led them out of the armies camp.

-Break-

They all stared dejectedly at the inns door. The inn was at capacity, no available rooms big enough to accommodate 9 men. 

It’s how they ended up once again camping in the woods. Hyrule had skipped dinner, not having the appetite to be able to stomach any food. He could feel the stares the others gave him. The pity and confusion practically radiated off of them. Hyrule could feel his frustration rising. Before he could do something stupid and and embarass himself further, a body stepped in front of him, blocking his view of the fire. 

Warriors loomed over him, his face set into a small frown. He crouched down next to Hyrule, closing him off from the others. 

“You know, skipping meals isn’t the smartest idea. We need all the energy we can get.” Warriors spoke gently. 

“‘M not hungry..” Hyrule watched Warriors frown deepen slightly. 

“Why don’t we have this conversation somewhere a little more private.” Warriors held his hand out for Hyrule to grab. He let himself be yanked up, following close behind Warriors. The others stared holes in their backs but Hyrule refused to look back and acknowledge them. 

Once they reached a safe distance away, Warriors turned on him with his arms crossed.

“So what happened back there ‘Rule? How’d you end up getting caught by Augusten?” Warriors almost looked disappointed, making Hyrules hands start to shake. He didn’t want to admit to  _ Warriors _ of all people that he couldn't read. He was everything Hyrule wasn’t. 

“I.. guess I just missed seeing any signs.” His voice thankfully didn’t shake too bad.

“You would have passed by one from the direction you were going. Hard to miss a sign with big letters on it.” Busted. Hyrule’s head drooped and he glared at the ground. This was it. The secret was going to be out and he was going to have to deal with the laughter from all of the others. 

A hand settled on his shoulder and he was jerked out of his thoughts. Warriors was looking at him with a reassuring smile.

“Hyrule you know you can tell me anything right?” He looked so earnest it made Hyrule want to spill everything. He shook his hands out, mentally preparing himself for the possible humiliation.

“Icantread” Hyrule mumbled. Warriors just looked at him confused, prompting him to try again.

“I can’t.. Read.” His ears were burning and he couldn’t meet Warriors eyes. Arms suddenly wrapped around him, pulling him into a warm chest. His face was smashed between Warriors neck and shoulder. Gentle hands held him close, rubbing up and down his back gently.

Warriors pulled back so he could look Hyrule in the eyes. “There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I could teach you to read if you wanted. We wouldn’t even need to tell the others unless you wanted.”

Hyrule gaped at him, not at all expecting the response he got. He was expecting laughter, to be mocked and made fun of. Yet here Warriors was, gentle smile and all. Hyrule felt like he could burst into tears. Instead, he laughed tearfully, hugging Warriors again.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Warriors laughed with him, squeezing him.

They broke apart, their laughter settling. Warriors turned and started heading back towards camp, Hyrule scrambling to catch up. They returned to their camp, everyone settling down for the night. Before anyone could sleep Hyrule called them all over.

He told them all that he couldn’t read, encouraged from Warrior’s smiles sent his way. Instead of the laughter, the mocking he expected, all he received was positivity instead. Everyone offering to help teach him their own versions of Hylian. Paper and pencils were passed his way. The sheer amount of support he was given made his eyes well up with tears. He blinked them away, smiling brightly at everyone. 

He never realized how lucky he was to be able to meet all of these people. People he saw as brothers, as a big family. He wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hyrule is just so easy to hurt. Also thank you to my lovely partner for boosting my confidence enough to post this fic. <3


End file.
